


Enlist Today!

by vaguelynormal



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 06:23:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14710787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaguelynormal/pseuds/vaguelynormal
Summary: He had heard of hazing rituals, initiation- bonds of trust built between men in trying situations- but he had also heard of men gone battle crazy or mad on power.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT: This is actually a friend from vaguelynormal posting these. He let me use his ao3 account to transfer his fics from other pages to here, so they wouldnt get lost since i couldnt convince him to do it himself lol. So yeah! 
> 
> Originally created on June 25 of 2011

Yunho follows the General through the cold halls of the barracks, heavy boots echoing loudly. The cadet spares a glance at his new General, Kim Jaejoong- the man seemed out of place, too beautiful and delicate to be ordering men to frontlines and mapping battle plans. But these are harsh times, both sides pushing hard for both land and oil until small border towns changed hands every week, their men and crops plundered for the benefit of a nation, only which one no one could be certain any more.

Yunho had enlisted two years ago when the seventh war had taken his family’s lives and all the other young men in his village who had survived with all their limbs intact had done the same. They were sent straight to the battlefront after three months of training, Yunho just lucky enough to stay alive when most of his childhood friends had not.

Now he’s being stationed in barracks west of the newest fighting ground, a washed out town but a gateway to lively cities officials had no choice but to protect. 

The General opens a door for Yunho and he steps through quickly, nodding his thanks before stopping abruptly when he realises he’s intruded on a private bunk and not the crowded barracks. The three men turn to face Yunho, more curious than disturbed by his sudden appearance and Yunho takes in their relaxed expressions, two men sitting with legs sprawled on opposite beds and another leaning against a small wooden desk to the side of the room. The crooked folding table between the seated men shows a game of cards taking place and before Yunho could stammer out an apology for interrupting he hears the General lock the heavy door behind him.

‘Boys, this is Jung Yunho. Yunho, this is Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu and Shim Changmin.’

Yunho takes in the insignia on their uniforms; every man in this room outranks him and the man that is to be Brigadier looks younger than him by several years. This is the man that was going to be leading Yunho and three thousand other troops into battle.

‘Changmin, meet your new soldier,’ Jaejoong smirks, moving to sit next to the Lieutenant General on the bed as the long-legged Brigadier stands to inspect the new cadet. 

Yunho almost flinches as the handsome features of the young Brigadier twists into a wide sneer, but he’s been trained to stand perfectly still in the case of landmines, surely he could withstand the scrutiny of his commanding officer. The Brigadier circles Yunho slowly, eyes raking over his form, from the freshly shined, tightly laced calf-high boots, the pants pulled taut over strong legs to the lean torso, muscular arms and adorably dumb facial expression. Changmin steps back after arriving full circle, arms crossed in front of him and grinning.

‘Welcome, soldier. Now strip.’

Yunho is stunned to say the least, a million questions running through his head and only one plausibly allowable to ask.

‘Excuse me, sir? I think I heard you incorrectly.’

Changmin’s smile remains in place, ‘You didn’t. Now strip,’ the Brigadier says simply and gestures roundly towards Yunho.

Perplexed, Yunho can think of no other response than to simply obey. He had heard of hazing rituals, initiation- bonds of trust built between men in trying situations- but he had also heard of men gone battle crazy or mad on power. Either way Yunho finds himself tripping to unlace his boots and slip them off, a quick glance at the other men in the small room proving immediately unhelpful; they were all smiling amusedly at his plight.

The air in the room is cold and Yunho takes a deep breath before hooking his thumbs beneath the band of underwear, pulling them down before kicking them to the side with his other clothes. He resists the urge to cover himself, suspecting the humiliation is all part of whatever game these officers were playing.

‘Good, now turn around. Brace yourself against the wall, legs apart.’ Changmin orders.

Yunho quickly obeys, laying palms flat upon the wall, trying not to tense his body too visibly when he feels someone moving behind him. He cannot appear weak to these men, they expect a certain level of resilience and obedience from their soldiers and this is probably just a test to see if he would follow any order. Or so he thought until he feels Changmin’s hand squeeze roughly at his ass, kneading the firm flesh and Yunho has to bite his tongue to restrain from squirming. Changmin’s nails scrape lightly over the skin before curling around Yunho’s body to trace the contours of his chest. Yunho flinches when the cool metal of the Brigadier’s dog tags press against his back, jolting forward and letting out a hiss.

Yunho could hear the men in the room laughing as Changmin roughly twists his arm behind his back, pulling him by the hair with his other hand and guiding Yunho forcibly until he’s slammed into the desk. Yunho’s elbow and torso jar painfully when they make contact with the counter, the edge of the table pressing sharply against his pelvis, but all that is quickly erased by the embarrassment of the position. He still makes no move to struggle, bent over the desk and shamefully exposed, Yunho feels a sudden rush of arousal flow thickly through his body, suddenly glad his flushed face is being ground into the cool table.

Yunho hears footsteps and sees the General to his side; Changmin kicks his feet further apart and leans forward to roll hips against his backside. Yunho can feel the Brigadier’s firmness pressing against the cleft of his ass; he closes his eyes to Jaejoong and tries to concentrate on willing himself not to get hard. His head is yanked upwards at an awkward angle by Changmin’s hard grip on his hair and his eyes startle open when he feels the smooth hand of the General caressing his jaw.

‘You’ll follow all your orders now, won’t you, Yunho?’ Jaejoong asks gently, but his gaze is hard and calculative. 

And Yunho knows he will- knows he was born to- has always preferred the simplicity of compliance. Yunho is the type of man who believes in rank, order and following any instruction regardless of how dangerous or foolish it may be in the line of duty. His officers will soon learn this too; he knows he has no right to deny them. 

The Generals and Lieutenants Generals may outrank the man grinding against his ass, but Yunho also knows that more than the Marshals devising up plans in drawing-rooms, Changmin is now the one directly responsible for Yunho’s life. Changmin is the one who will decide when Yunho eats, sleeps and shits, what row Yunho will march in at battle and he may even be the man that drags his half-crippled body out of the line of fire one day. Everyone in the room, but none more so than Changmin, need to know that Yunho will trust them and can be trusted- become brothers in arms.

‘Yes, sir.’ Yunho says, maintaining eye contact with the General. He hears Changmin let out a quick sigh of relief behind him before he feels a thumb press at the base of his tailbone, slipping into the cleft of his backside.

‘I’m going to fuck you, soldier,’ Changmin leans over his body to whisper in his ear, ‘any problems with that?’

‘No, sir,’ Yunho shakes his head as much as he can with his hair still seized in Changmin’s fist.

Yoochun chuckles and shuffles forward on the bed to press something into the Generals hands and Yunho hears the pop of a cap before the shock of cool lubricant running down the crevice of his ass. Changmin moves a hand to rest at his hip, lightly parting the globes and massages the lubricant around the sensitive hole with the rough pads of his fingers. Jaejoong comes to lean casually against the desk beside Yunho, reaching a hand down to grasp and caress the soldier’s balls. Yunho jolts forward into the table at the touch, just as Changmin breaches his body with a long digit, hooking upwards and making Yunho wish for some kind of friction. Jaejoong continues to fondle him, rolling Yunho’s sac before reaching further between his legs and pushing a finger in with Changmin’s, the stretching still uncomfortable to Yunho, discomfort obvious on his face. 

Jaejoong moves out of Yunho’s line of vision to give Yunho a glimpse of Yoochun and Junsu, legs spread wide and stroking their erections and Yunho finds himself both thrilled and ashamed at being the cause for their arousal.

Yunho yelps when both Changmin and Jaejoong add a second finger at the same time, stretched painfully wide and unable to move, Jaejoong’s hand resting between his shoulders in a warning to stay put. He feels a coolness flow into him as the Brigadier pours lubricant directly into his opened hole, he rotates his hips and unconsciously clenches at the feeling and finds himself hardening, arousal pulsing strongly as fingers brush against something within him. 

Jaejoong takes mercy on Yunho and begins to tug roughly on his cock, bringing him to full hardness. Yunho should find this humiliating and deprecating and he does but the pleasure begins to override his senses, causing him to push back on Changmin’s hand, trying to thrust into the General’s tight grip.

The Brigadier calms his wild bucking with a firm slap to his ass, turning the skin pink with the outline of his hand a few times more for good measure and Yunho tries and fails not to let out a whine. Jaejoong releases him and unbuttons his fly to release his own erection, a trail of precome gliding down the side, saliva pooling in Yunho’s mouth at the thought of it in his mouth. Jaejoong’s crotch is so teasingly close to his face. 

The Brigadier grips his hips firmly before pushing his way in with short, strong thrusts until his body presses up against Yunho’s skin. The burn makes Yunho wince, breathing deeply and hands clawing at the table as Changmin’s pulls out and shoves back in deep, forcing Yunho’s body to slide further forward. 

The General guides one of Yunho’s grasping hands to the base of his cock, manipulating him completely, Yunho barely noticing the velvet skin beneath his palm, stroking. Changmin’s thrusts are strong and slightly erratic, the pleasure is surprisingly intense but not enough for Yunho to get off. He whines, pushing back desperately on Changmin, feeling each plunge pressing against his lower belly, painfully intimate.

Suddenly, Changmin pulls out and steps back, panting harshly.

‘On your knees,’ He barks and Yunho tries to shakily move away from the desk, dropping bluntly to his knees. Unable to balance his swaying body, Yunho leans back to sit on his heels, staring blearily up at Changmin and the General. 

The General moves forward, hard cock jutting out from his open pants and he presses the head against Yunho’s cheek, smearing precome over the skin. Yunho opens his mouth when he registers the request and is assaulted with the heady taste of his officer when he slides past his lips. Yunho barely has the energy to move but he does his best to suckle on the head for a minute before the General slams forward, pushing down his throat. His lips make contact with Jaejoong’s pelvis and his throat begins to convulse uncontrollably, causing the officer to groan and try to push impossibly deeper. The General pulls back and begins to thoroughly abuse Yunho’s throat, riding his lips raw and making him gag with every thrust. His body, unable to handle the assault, slips forward, hand’s grasping at Jaejoong’s legs for balance until the General moves to his knees and Yunho feels the Lieutenant General’s lifting his lower body until he has no choice but to rest on his hands and knees like a dog. 

Warmth splatters over his side and back and Yunho realises that his humiliating, submissive position has made Junsu come, long strings of ribbon decorating his skin, marking him. Yoochun is trailing his thighs with kisses, licking a path through the cum on his lower back and hooking three fingers inside Yunho’s stretched entrance. He nudges Yunho’s knees further apart, fingers delving deeper, joined with a wet tongue that would have Yunho crying out if Jaejoong hadn’t chosen that moment to reoccupy his mouth. 

Yoochun pinches roughly at Yunho’s chest, tugging nipples and rubbing the blunt head of his cock over the skin still stretched wide by his fingers. He pushes in past a finger, thrusting as deep as he can when he catches sight of Yunho’s face, red from the lack of oxygen and tears brimming out of tightly closed eyes and suddenly his orgasm is right there. Yoochun pulls out quickly and strokes his release out all over the backs of Yunho’s thighs, the fluid trickling down slowly to pool in the crease behind his knees. And then the General is coming too, right down Yunho’s throat so the soldier doesn’t even have the choice of swallowing, when he’s milked his orgasm he pulls out and admires the cadet pulling in ragged breaths between lips glistening with his cum.

‘Please,’ Yunho manages to gasp out.

‘Please what, Yunho?’ Changmin asks, tone reprimanding.

And Yunho doesn’t even know what he wants, what he’s pleading for, but then he’s being filled and that pressure is back, pushing against his stomach and pulling heat from deep within his veins. Yunho thinks it could be this.

Changmin rides him hard, the friction intense with only a few traces of the earlier lubricant remaining. Yunho wants to come so badly though, he wonders how much further he can possibly embarrass himself in front of his superiors by begging for someone to touch him. 

There’s a tugging on his cock, Junsu’s deft hand has slipped beneath his bent over body and is squeezing harshly, the pain is sharp and yet Yunho wants more. 

‘Please,’ Yunho whines, he knows he’s behaving like a bitch in heat but he needs to be looked after now, needs to come so desperately, hips bucking wildly to gain any purchase on his pleasure. 

He tightens around Changmin and hears the Brigadier curse before moving hips impossibly fast, propelling his cock into Yunho over and over. He leans back, straightening on his knees behind the soldier and the sight of his cock sliding in and stretching the man’s bright red opening has him coming, his release pumping into the twitching body and oozing back out with every rough thrust.

The Brigadier pulls out, thoroughly spent and exhausted but the soldier remains on his hands and knees obediently, so Changmin flips the man onto his back. Warm skin connecting with the cold, hard floor but Yunho barely reacts. The soldier lies sprawled, legs open, cock hanging hard and heavy between the curves of strong thighs, arms uselessly above his head as though he knows without being told he’s not allowed to touch himself.

The Brigadier leans forward and begins to mouth at the soldier’s thighs, following the line of muscle. He’s joined by the mouths of Junsu and Yoochun, the body beneath them writhing from the biting teeth, laving, long licks and prodding tongues. Multiple pairs of hands lift his legs, hooking them over shoulders, pulling them painfully wide to accommodate three men. Jaejoong plays at the junction of his neck, biting harshly at Yunho’s pulse, pulling his nipples taut between his fingertips and then his teeth. A tongue presses into him and Yunho arches of the floor, scream muffled by the General’s mouth. Junsu is firmly palming his balls, suckling his inner thigh and just after Changmin strokes his cock, Yunho is coming, body thrashing as he paints his stomach white.

Yunho finds himself being lifted onto one of the bed’s by the Brigadier and minutes later, cool cloth is swiping over his skin, the Lieutenant Generals’ cleaning his body before pulling the blanket over his naked torso. 

‘You did well, soldier. You’re one of our men now,’ The General’s voice echoes throughout the room and Yunho thinks he probably shouldn’t feel so accomplished for essentially fulfilling the job of a whore.

‘Keep up the good behaviour and you’ll have worked your way up the ranks in no time, soldier,’ Yoochun laughs, slipping out the room with Jaejoong and Junsu.

The Brigadier lays his uniform jacket over Yunho’s bare shoulders before climbing into the small bed beside Yunho, drawing him into a loose embrace and Yunho smiles at the thought of wearing his officer’s jacket, like a mark; a brand.


	2. The Semantics of Training (Learning To Share)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yunho makes no protests, but then again, he never does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT: This is actually a friend from vaguelynormal posting these. He let me use his ao3 account to transfer his fics from other pages to here, so they wouldnt get lost since i couldnt convince him to do it himself lol. So yeah! 
> 
> Originally created on June 25 of 2011

When Junsu walks into the room he shares with his fellow Lieutenant General, it’s to see his friend sitting on the edge of the bed, Yunho naked and kneeling between his legs on the floor. The soldier’s head is in Yoochun’s lap, leisurely sucking the man’s cock, hands resting on the Lieutenant’s thighs for balance.

Yunho makes no move to stop, Yoochun’s hand firm on the back of his head, guiding him up and down but Yoochun looks up and casually greets Junsu.

‘Hey,’ He smiles.

‘He’s supposed to be in training,’ Junsu scolds half heartedly, thinking of a fuming Changmin out in the fields, scanning the numerous men for his favourite soldier to pick on.

‘He is,’ Yoochun laughs. Patting back strands of hair when Yunho runs a tongue under the crown and his hips jolt forward, gagging the soldier. Yunho pulls back and tries not to splutter, leaning forward to take Yoochun back in his mouth.

‘See? He’s learning.’

Junsu laughs and makes his way to the bed opposite when he notices something black and metallic protruding from Yunho’s ass, quickly recognising it to be the butt of Yoochun’s handgun.

‘Yoochun,’ Junsu’s voice lowers warningly, stepping toward them.

‘It’s not loaded,’ Yoochun shrugs, ‘Besides, he likes it.’

Yunho makes no protests, but then again, he never does and Junsu taps the gun with the tip of his boot, the muzzle sliding back in an inch and Yunho’s moan is muffled around Yoochun’s dick.

Junsu kneels down beside the soldier, slowly pulling the handgun out. It’s covered in lubricant, blood streaking the barrel and Junsu can just sense the General lecturing them both on correct gun care and etiquette. 

‘Jaejoong would have a fit. This will be hell to clean- you’ll be lucky if you can use it again,’ Junsu says, raising the barrel to his face and taking a long lick at the blood.

‘I’m a lover, not a fighter,’ Yoochun laughs.

Junsu wishes he could smile back, they’ve both lost too many men lately and he knows it affects Yoochun more than anyone else. He thinks of what it would be like to lose Yunho and shudders, thankful that the man is in the second battalion and that Changmin insists on so much extra training he’ll be lucky to see battle any time soon.

‘I bet he’d prefer the real thing,’ Junsu’s cheeky smile returns as he sits on the other bed, beckoning to Yunho.

‘Come here, Yunho,’ He calls, patting his thighs.

Yunho releases his Lieutenant, moving to crawl across the room to Junsu when he’s pulled back by his hair, Yoochun dragging him physically back till his face meets crotch. He understands his officer’s demand but the grip holding his head is so firm the best he can do is extend his tongue to lick at the base of Yoochun’s cock, laving at the man’s balls.

‘Not fair, Junsu. I had him first, don’t take away my fun.’

‘You’ve had him all afternoon! It’s my turn now,’ Junsu argues childishly, tugging at one of the soldier’s arms, making him slide across the cold floor. ‘Besides, I’m sure he’d have more fun with me!’

The soldier can practically hear the General’s voice in the room saying, ‘Play nicely, kids,’ and wishes someone were here to stop him being ripped in half. He’s not normally resistant to their games but when he sees no reprieve from their tug of war with his arms, he yanks them down out of their grip and wraps them around himself tightly.

They immediately stop arguing and begin to fuss over the soldier; worried they’ve caused him undue harm.

‘Are you okay, Yunho?’ The Lieutenant Generals ask, resting hands on each of his shoulders, kneeling down to search for injuries.

‘I-I’m fine,’ Yunho manages to get out and then daringly adds, ‘You two just have to learn to share.’

The two officers turn to lock eyes with each other, faces splitting into wide grins and Yunho instantly realises he’s said the wrong thing.

‘I’m sure we could find a way to do that, soldier,’ Yoochun smiles devilishly and both men pull Yunho up and onto the small bed.

Yunho scrambles on the sheets making room for Junsu to sit behind him on the bed, wedging him between the two men. Yoochun begins to kiss at his chest, groping pectorals with firm hands, tracing the toned muscles on the soldier’s stomach. The soldier leans back into Junsu, resting on his haunches, legs spread wide as the man begins to suckle at his neck, hand trailing down to grope and knead his ass.

‘Yoochun, pass me the lube,’ Junsu instructs and Yoochun stops his assault on Yunho’s nipples to slip the bottle into Junsu’s hand.

Junsu easily hooks three fingers inside the soldier, twisting and pressing in further before pulling out to coat his fingers with more lubricant and shoving back in, rubbing intently at Yunho’s prostate. The soldier is panting, his hands clawing at Yoochun’s shoulders as the man tugs harshly on his nipple, dragging teeth over and over the small nub. His cock swells even though the sting in his ass is severe; Yoochun had not been gentle when he ordered the soldier to bend over and fucked him with the gun barrel earlier before leaving it inside him, telling him to make sure it stayed put.

‘How should we do this?’ He hears Junsu ask the other Lieutenant General.

‘I’ll lay back,’ Yoochun offers and Junsu scoffs. Yoochun always did have a very lazy way of doing things.

Junsu pulls Yunho off the bed roughly and allows Yoochun to lie down comfortably, upper body propped up on pillows before he manoeuvres Yunho to straddle his lap. Junsu lifts Yoochun’s cock away from his body and steers the soldier to take it in, dropping his hips slowly, allowing the man to feel every inch enter him before he moves to kneel behind Yunho, between Yoochun’s legs.

They start to move at a slow pace, Junsu manipulating Yunho’s hips and Yoochun rising to push further into the pliant warmth. Junsu coats his hand in lube once again and begins to prod at the skin stretched wide around Yoochun’s cock.

Yunho tenses and Yoochun plays with his cock to distract him, squeezing tightly and pressing a thumb against the head. When Junsu pushes his finger in beside Yoochun’s dick, Yunho visibly flinches and begins to look panicky but both the Lieutenant’s know they won’t stop for anything now.

‘Shh, it’s alright,’ Junsu coos in his ear, ‘We’re going to share you, just like you wanted.’ And Yunho muffles a sob into his hand because this is not what he meant at all.

Yoochun moves to sit up, pulling Yunho’s hands away from his face and kissing at his tear streaked cheeks.

‘Don’t cry, we just both want you so much,’ He soothes, ‘it’ll hurt a lot less if you relax. 

‘Don’t you want to feel both of us, moving inside you? Filling you up?’ Junsu asks into his ear.

Yunho doesn’t say anything, just hangs his head on Yoochun’s shoulder. He hasn’t cried for a long time, not since his mother died and he feels so embarrassed and scared. Junsu starts to press in another finger and just when both men think that it will never fit, it slips in and presses against a spot that makes Yunho groan. 

 

By the time a third finger is in, Yoochun is impatient, thrusting up enjoying the rub against foreign hands and Yunho’s hot walls.

‘Now, Su,’ Yoochun groans and stills to allow the other man better access.

Junsu hooks his fingers outwards, pulling at the entrance- stretching it open to push the blunt head of his cock in. It’s more than a tight squeeze, it’s suffocating to the point of discomfort and he knows that if he’s feeling it, Yunho must be feeling it tenfold. He shoves in forcefully, as much as he can fit at the angle and Yunho cries out and slumps forward into his Lieutenant’s chest, grappling at the skin. 

There’s little Yoochun can do being pinned down by the soldier but he manages to squeeze a hand between their bodies and tries to bring Yunho back to hardness. Junsu begins tentatively, he plants his hands as firmly as he can either side of the two bodies beneath him and roll his hips. He can feel the underside of his cock rubbing almost painfully against Yoochun’s and knows the feeling must be mutual, so he rocks forward harder. 

Yoochun’s skilful hands begin to distract Yunho and he finds himself propping up his upper body over the Lieutenant’s, causing Junsu to slide in at a more pleasurable angle. His balls rub against Yoochun’s lower stomach with every thrust and the man is dipping a fingertip into his slit, thumb twisting under the crown of his cock and he whimpers. When Junsu begins to pound in earnest he nearly sends all of them into the headboard so he pulls back to rest on his haunches, taking Yunho with him till they’re back to chest, Yunho riding both men’s cocks.

They take turns filling him up, both pairs of strong hands keeping the soldier upright as they ride out their pleasure. Yoochun comes first; he’s been hard for a while now having only come once before down Yunho’s throat and now he can’t hold out any longer. He sits up and yanks the soldier’s head down in a fierce, messy kiss. His tongue trailing over smooth teeth, tugging on soft lips with his own and shoving his way down the man’s throat till he can taste himself from earlier as he releases into Yunho’s tight hole. The sensation of hot cum triggers Yunho to start clenching and soon Junsu is spilling himself into the man, thrusts becoming erratic and hard, the friction smoothed slightly by the cum and tinges of blood seeping from Yunho’s entrance. That sight alone has Junsu groaning loudly and reaching down to scoop up the mixture and smear it over Yunho’s lips as he rides out the last waves of his intense orgasm. 

Yunho licks the cum and blood off his lips and into his mouth quickly, returning to kiss Yoochun, he’s still hard and wants the hand on his cock to move faster. He feels Junsu slowly pull out and the man lifts Yunho up and away from Yoochun, his ass empty of anything but the cum seeping down his thighs. The Lieutenant General nudges him until he shifts forward on his hands and knees and glances down to see his other commanding officer scoot down the bed until his face is level with his pulsing member. Yoochun chooses that moment to glance up and flash a smile at the wide-eyed soldier before sucking the length into his mouth.

Yunho cries out, back arching and then suddenly a warm tongue is dipping it’s way into his sore body, no doubt laving at the blood and cum there. Junsu cups at his balls, squeezing gently and nuzzling his face deeper into the soldier’s backside, sucking at the raw skin, his tongue extending further to taste the man. Yoochun chooses that precise moment to drag his tongue through his slit and give a particularly harsh suck on his cock and Yunho can’t help but to thrust forward. He doesn’t care if he gets punished later for coming without permission, he’s too far gone and with a sharp thrust he’s coming with a loud cry, his cock slipping out of Yoochun’s mouth to rub against his lips, spurting his load over Yoochun’s neck when he arches back against Junsu. 

Yoochun shuffles back up, pulling the shaking soldier to lie against his body. He hears a sharp scraping noise and turns to see Junsu moving the other bed to line up with theirs, laying a blanket over the thin divide and urging Yunho to lie in the middle. His eyes are beginning to close in sleep when he feels a damp cloth moving between his thighs, cleaning him up and he jolts when Junsu’s prods a finger inside him, rubbing some kind of ointment into the sore area.

Junsu throws the wet cloth at Yoochun when he’s done and gestures towards his neck, Yoochun gently touching the wet cum at his neck and looking surprised as though he had forgotten Yunho had come all over him.

“Clean yourself up,’ Junsu orders before lying down beside Yunho.

Yoochun offers his hand to Yunho who quickly takes the digits into his mouth, sucking them clean.

‘Yunho will clean me up, won’t you Yunho?’ Yoochun asks smiling, already knowing the answer but loving it none the less when Yunho says, ‘Yes, sir!’ and begins lapping his own cum off Yoochun’s neck.

Junsu laughs and strokes lazy circles along Yunho’s back.

‘Such a good toy,’ Junsu praises, ‘I’m sure we can learn to share you properly from now on.’


	3. Limits of Duty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yunho had proven to be a good soldier- obedient in the best of ways, reliable in the field, a strong fighter and always eager to serve his duties well, whether cleaning the barracks or sucking his commanding officers off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT: This is actually a friend from vaguelynormal posting these. He let me use his ao3 account to transfer his fics from other pages to here, so they wouldnt get lost, since i couldnt convince him to do it himself lol. So yeah! 
> 
> Originally created on June 25 of 2011

Late afternoon, Changmin finds himself making his way to the upper level apartments. He had received a message from his General telling him to pick up equipment from his quarters and now with that vague instruction in mind, Changmin is walking through Jaejoong’s spacious private rooms.

The apartment is mostly white and generously luxurious despite being minimalistic. The privileges of Jaejoong’s authority gained him a private kitchen, bathroom, and living room with wide windows that bathed the walls with warm hazy light through the gauzy curtains.

There on the floor of the living room is Yunho. The man is naked and bent over a low, square coffee table placed in the middle of the room, in front of a long white couch. As Changmin makes his way around an armchair for a closer inspection he realizes that the soldier has been tied down, each limb tightly secured to a table leg. His head and ass hang off the edge of the table, his cock hanging limply between his legs, a pool of cum on the floor below him and a trail of white running down his backside. 

The position is perfect, just the right height for using both the soldier’s mouth and the exposed asshole. Changmin quickly surmises that this is the piece of ‘equipment’ he is to collect.

Yunho’s arms were shaking and the Brigadier has no doubt that his thigh muscles have been thoroughly strained, legs split open and bound to the wide edges of the table. He seemed to be drifting into a light sleep, exhaustion heavily sinking into his mind but unable to fully rest because of the pain of cramping muscles. When Changmin places a warm hand on his back the soldier turns his head to the side, dazed eyes trying to focus on the man kneeling beside him.

‘Sir?’ He manages to croak out.

‘Yes soldier?’ Changmin asks, running a soothing hand along his soldier’s spine.

Yunho had proven to be a good soldier- obedient in the best of ways, reliable in the field, a strong fighter and always eager to serve his duties well, whether cleaning the barracks or sucking his commanding officers off.

He makes a rather pretty picture of it too, almost irresistibly debauched and he knows all his superiors have a hard time resisting fucking the soldier into the ground. It helps that Yunho seemed to love being manhandled too; he makes the most satisfactory toy for them to play with.

Of course, he had been handpicked for the job. Jaejoong had scouted the young soldier at a previous base camp, recognized all the qualities of a submissive and loyal plaything and suggested it to his friends. They had all been keen on the idea of a toy, someone to take out their frustrations and desires on and Yunho had been more than any of them could have hoped for.

Even now with muscles cramping and weariness drowning his body, Changmin knows the soldier would not ask to be untied. If anything he might anticipate his desires and ask to be fucked.

‘How long have you been like this, Yunho?’

Yunho raises his head to squint at the wall clock, brow furrowing in calculation.

‘Three hours, sir.’

The Brigadier caresses his soldier’s cheek, supporting his head in his palms. Three hours is a long time and there’s no telling how long Jaejoong had played with him before that- the General had come to love drawn out, sadistic foreplay with Yunho. 

The soldier’s lips look red and swollen, Changmin brushes short strands of hair back to find them stiff with dried cum and realized that Yunho is in the perfect position to take two men.

Changmin moves back to Yunho’s side, tracing the white trail along the soldier’s inner thigh to where it began, inside Yunho’s body. 

Pumping his finger slowly, Changmin asks, ‘Who fucked you here?’

‘G-General Kim, sir.’ Yunho stammers out, his face flushing red.

‘Ah,’ Changmin nods in understanding, moving to support Yunho’s head with his other hand, cupping the soldier’s jaw and placing a gentle thumb against his lower lip.

‘And who fucked you here?’ Changmin asks, keeping his tone light.

‘Sir, he said it was an important ally.’ 

‘Who?’ Changmin repeats, voice now cold.

‘Jung Ji-Hoon,’ Yunho begins to shake, trying to cast his head low but unable to with the Brigadier’s tightening grip on his chin. 

Changmin knows Ji-Hoon; the man had a boyish face and an impressive physique and is a General from a newly allied nation. He doesn’t strike Changmin as someone terribly sadistic, but Yunho isn’t to be used for other’s needs, Jaejoong had agreed he is to only belong to the four of them and now he’s offering the boy up to his friends.

Changmin also doesn’t know how much Yunho could take. Certainly the man would never refuse their orders to pleasure someone else, but that doesn’t mean he’d enjoy it. The Brigadier knows it’s a fine line for someone to feel used and to still feel wanted, like a treasured pet. He knows Yunho had needed to be reassured the first few weeks that he was special to them, that despite their sadistic treatment he was the only soldier they wanted. 

This was a tough war, ruthless and underhanded in many ways. Alliances could make or break their stronghold but Yunho was not to be used as a tool in their negotiations. The Brigadier seethes with anger towards his General and shifts it towards his regular outlet, Yunho.

Pulling Yunho up by the hair to look him in the eye, Changmin barks out, ‘You are not to be used by others, pet. Who do you belong to?’

‘Sir,’ Yunho whimpers, trying to raise his head to ease the pain, ‘You, sir! I’m sorry.’ 

Changmin sees the sincerity of his words in his eyes, brimming with tears. He releases his grip as gently as he could, moving to untie the thick ropes. He scoops Yunho around the waist, pulling him to stand straight but the soldier has no power left in his limbs and has to lean heavily against the Brigadier’s chest. Changmin cradles the warm body in his arms for a few moments, enjoying the complete power he has over the soldier’s body before laying him upright on the soft couch. He fetches a glass of water from the kitchen, feeding it slowly to Yunho, wiping it up when it dribbled down his chin. 

‘I should make you swallow me to wash that taste out of your mouth, soldier.’

‘Yes, sir,’ Yunho says and Changmin can tell that if the man had energy left, he would have slid to his knees to obey his half-hearted request.

The thought of it makes Changmin proud of his pet and he moves to sit behind Yunho, turning the soldier’s body so that his back leans against Changmin’s chest, arms wrapping around him. Yunho closes his eyes and relaxes, too tired to do anything else but enjoy the sensation and comfort of his officer’s petting. When he feels a hand curl around his cock, he knows better than to protest but he does shift slightly, backside unintentionally rubbing against the Brigadier’s groin. Changmin pulls his head back to rest on his shoulder and begins mouthing at the long stretch of neck now presented to him, nipping at the jugular. Yunho hardens quickly in his palm, yet he is clearly still too exhausted to enjoy this too much and Changmin wants him begging to come.

‘I’m glad you understand allowing others to touch you is wrong, Yunho. But even if this is partially Jaejoong’s fault, you still have to be punished.’

‘Yes, sir,’ and Yunho’s eyes become a little more focused, his body tensed as he awaited instructions.

The hand on his dick finally stops stroking, ‘Can you stand, soldier?’

Yunho begins to struggle, pulling his muscles as best he can into function. He’s been wounded in battle and gotten back up to fight before, this shouldn’t be challenging but all his muscles ache and he’s still trying to snap out of his daze. He’s wobbly on his feet, but still standing- he resists grinning at his small victory and his officer’s pleased face.

The Brigadier shifts into the middle of the couch, his pants are tenting at the crotch but apart from the dark look he’s shooting at the soldier, everything else about his stance seems relaxed. He leans forward and takes off his heavy boots and then pulls the long laces from them and knots the ends together, creating a long length of thin rope that he places by his side.

‘Come here and bend over my lap. I’ll give you your punishment now, soldier.’

Yunho immediately moves to kneel on the couch, lowering himself over Changmin so that his hard cock rubs against the man’s thigh and his ass juts out at the Brigadier’s mercy. He folds his arms underneath his head, he wants to grip the armrest instead but this is the position of submission he has been taught repeatedly by each of the men who are his owners. He’s never been spanked deliberately before, rather a few times at whim or to encourage him to move and Changmin is often more than a little heavy handed so he finds himself apprehensive towards this punishment. But that doesn’t stop his cock leaking all over Changmin’s black uniform pants, especially when Changmin begins to knead his ass, digging fingers into the fleshy cheeks.

When Yunho groans loudly at his ministrations, the Brigadier smirks and pulls back an arm to let his hand meet with a loud smack against the smooth skin. Yunho yelps and jolts in his lap, hip brushing Changmin’s erection trapped within his pants and Changmin pinches warningly at Yunho to stay still. He’d rather come all over Yunho’s face and not right now in his trousers when he plans to spank the soldier’s ass black and blue.

He begins to hit the cadet in earnest, swinging his arm with as much force as he can at the angle, enjoying the way his hand leaves a print before the next slap comes down and the soldier’s whole behind turns an angry shade of red. The flesh jiggles slightly and Changmin wants to bite at it but resists when he sees the first speckling of purple begin to blossom across Yunho’s backside. 

The soldier is whimpering and Changmin can feel a damp patch soaking into his clothed thigh, but he doesn’t beg for the officer to stop or to come so Changmin easily loses track of the number of strikes. Eventually the Brigadier grows bored and stops, leaning down he collects the bootlaces from earlier.

‘You need to raise your legs up now, soldier,’ Changmin instructs, pulling Yunho’s legs till they are taut and straight, propped up by Yunho’s toes. 

The position is awkward, his crotch now ground painfully into his officer’s lap, his neck taking a lot of pressure and his legs are shaking with effort to stay up but he does stay, regardless of the strange order. He feels Changmin’s hands pass underneath him and suddenly there is a sharp and cutting pain across his thighs as they are bound together by the laces. The length is only long enough to wrap around the soldier’s thighs a few times before Changmin has to pull hard to tie the ends together. The flesh pops and turns red around the deep rivulets formed by the string and Changmin caresses the raised sections, licking his way up and across each thigh. 

The feeling is peculiar but Yunho can’t say he doesn’t like it, his ass is still throbbing and the gentle attention to his legs is distracting. He knows the man likes his legs, almost as long as the Brigadier’s himself, but wider, more muscular and tanned. They all loved shoving things up his ass but Changmin loved it when he had Yunho’s hands tied to the headboard and the soldier wrappped his legs around him as he fucked him into the mattress. 

The licks move over the heated and sore skin of his backside and the Brigadier leans back to admire his work. The soldier over his lap had broken into a sweat, strong muscles bunching at his shoulders as he bit into the cloth of the couch to keep from crying out. His ass was still bright red and slightly mottled with bruises and when Changmin pulls the laces free from Yunho’s thighs there were deep, red indentations crisscrossing their way up skin adorned with teeth marks and love bites.

The Brigadier runs his hands over the hot skin, briefly stopping to spread the soldier’s cheeks and lick over his twitching hole making him jerk and frot against his lap. 

‘You should have a proper mark here,’ Changmin says before knawing a patch of skin at the base of his tailbone.

‘A tattoo to mark exactly who you belong to, just in case you feel prone to ever forgetting,’ and Yunho begins to writhe a little more against the Brigadier, clearly not adverse to the idea.

‘Do you want to come, pet?’ Changmin asks lightly.

‘Please!’ Yunho gasps out.

The Brigadier lifts his body and maneuvers the soldier until he’s straddling his thigh, catching his hands and bringing them to become trapped between their chests.

‘Then you may, but I won’t touch you- nor can you touch yourself. You can rub yourself off like a dog. Like the good pet you are.’ Changmin smiles as Yunho’s cheeks flush with embarrassment.

The soldier knows this is humiliating, shame flooding through his veins and he can’t bear to look at his officer but he wants to come so badly, he would take whatever opportunity he could get. Yunho begins to grind down on his Brigadier’s thigh, the friction of the cloth speeding up the rhythm of his hips. He buries his face to the side of Changmin’s neck, hands clutching the younger man’s shirt as he practically humps the man’s leg.

Changmin runs his hands around Yunho’s waist; the frotting had become more aggressive and increasingly desperate and he’s worried the soldier would fall from his lap. He brings his hand to the soldier’s face, pulling him away from the crevice of his neck and tapping his fingertips on Yunho’s lips. Changmin almost laughs when the soldier still refuses to make eye contact and lifts his knee slightly to aid the friction. Yunho groans and takes the fingers in his mouth, sucking greedily when the tip of his length brushes against the cool steel of Changmin’s belt buckle and he’s coming. Heat spirals through him as his orgasm peaks and he releases all over his officer’s uniform. 

‘Good boy,’ Changmin coos, as if praising a puppy, then dips his fingers into the cum, using it as lubricant before pushing two fingers inside Yunho’s still shaking body.

Yunho tenses and whines in Changmin’s ear, licking the surrounding skin, hips rocking and begging without words.

‘You want this, huh puppy?’ Changmin smiles, pulling his fingers out and swiping them through the puddle on his thigh before sliding back into the warm hole.

Yunho feels just as tight as the first time the Brigadier had fucked him, even though undoubtedly Jaejoong had given him a thorough work out earlier, so he adds another finger, stretching and twisting his fingers inside the man until Yunho begins biting at his ear.

‘Bad puppy,’ Changmin scolds, pulling the assaulting mouth away from his neck and removing his fingers. He pushes the soldier out of his lap before unbuttoning his shirt and pants, pushing them to his knees. Yunho is clearly trying not to stare at his erection, hesitant to move without orders so Changmin pats his thighs and the soldier immediately jumps to straddle his waist. With one hand spreading Yunho open, Changmin guides his cock forward. It’s a tight fit to push the thick head past the first ring of muscles and obviously uncomfortable to the soldier who immediately sits down to alleviate the pressure. Changmin would have scolded him for moving before ordered but is too busy trying not to come inside the hot heat that encases him tightly.

Yunho rocks his hips, wanting to take initiative but this isn’t the war zone and the Brigadier expects him to follow his commands. Changmin groans and thrusts upwards, drawing Yunho up by the waist and pulling him back down.

‘Ride me,’ He orders and squeezes his eyes shut when Yunho begins to bounce on his lap, taking him in further.

The soldier’s thighs strains with the effort to move but the pleasure spreading through him outweigh any discomfort. His officer has his face scrunched in ecstasy, rolling hips upwards to meet every bounce Yunho made. Yunho takes a moment to admire the handsome features, the solid chest beneath his fingertips, the broad palms groping his thighs, still marked with lines from the laces. He leans forward to lap at the sweat forming on the Brigadier’s shoulders, edging upwards to mouth at the ears he liked so much. 

The Brigadier roughens his pace at the touch, liking the soldier’s gentle touches despite his own forceful ones, reaching up to pinch the man’s nipples and grope the bruised backside. He can feel the soldier is hard again, member swaying up and down against his stomach, and reaches a hand between them to tug at the other’s pulsing length. Yunho twists and shakes on his lap at the touch, body still moving to harshly impale himself on Changmin’s erection and with a press of his thumb at the skin of Yunho’s opening the man is coming once again. Ribbons of white paint the bare skin of his abdomen, landing hot and thick between them, warming his skin and mixing with sweat. Yunho tightens unbearably around him, still slamming down on his cock until he’s coming too- the Brigadier filling the soldier up, panting heavily as the lithe body on top of him begins to still, resting against his chest, the both of them sated.

Later, when Jaejoong returns he finds them both in his bed, still sweaty and sticky but at ease. He moves to crawl in beside Yunho, pulling back the blanket when he has to stop and admire the work of Changmin along the soldier’s backside and thighs. He caresses and strokes at the abused skin until Yunho wriggles in his sleep, knocking Changmin awake.

‘Nice work,’ Jaejoong smirks, groping at the bruised ass, waking Yunho too.

‘You abused your rights, you don’t get to touch him for awhile,’ Changmin says, pulling the soldier into his arms.

‘Now, now, don’t be unfair. I’m sure I can make it up to Yunho,’ Jaejoong coos, brushing his fingers through the strands of hair at Yunho’s nape.

‘I’m sorry, it won’t happen again,’ Jaejoong promises, placing a kiss on both Yunho and Changmin.

Changmin glares and lets Yunho roll onto his back to face Jaejoong. These men are harsh and more than a little demanding but Yunho knows at the end of the day Jaejoong will be the one spooning him home-cooked meals, Junsu will run laps with the soldier just to keep him company and Yoochun will sneak him chocolate and patch him up in the med-bay when they play too roughly.

Changmin…Changmin will make Yunho his right hand man and slip into his bed at night to hold him when the soldier has nightmares. And that’s quite simply more than enough.


	4. Recruitment: An Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Any other soldier would probably become outraged or question Jaejoong’s statement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT: This is actually a friend from vaguelynormal posting these. He let me use his ao3 account to transfer his fics from other pages to here, so they wouldnt get lost, since i couldnt convince him to do it himself lol. So yeah! 
> 
> Originally created on June 25 of 2011

A week after Yunho arrives at the new base, he’s called to Jaejoong’s office. Yunho assumes that the General is planning on warning him to keep his mouth shut about the incident upon his arrival now that they’d had their fun. The soldier can’t help but wish the man had chosen a better time though, he’s exhausted from training and if he doesn’t make it to the food hall in time there will be little rations left to soothe his grumbling stomach.

When he’s finally told to go into the office, he stands in front of the large mahogany desk and salutes his General. The smaller man immediately rises from his chair, moving around his desk full of maps and scrapped battle-plans to greet the young cadet.

‘Yunho,’ The General smiles, ‘We have important matters to discuss, come with me.’

He follows his General out of the office and they follow twisting hallways up and out of the underground confines of the barracks and their offices. Jaejoong unlocks a door with a key and waves Yunho inside and the soldier quickly takes in his surroundings, slightly blinded by the rays of setting sunlight pouring through a large window.

The apartment is spacious, a symbol of Jaejoong’s power and status and Yunho can’t help but be impressed when he watches the man pour himself a glass of amber liquid from his personal bar. The General moves gracefully to sit on a white couch covering the length of the wall; the man relaxes into the soft cushions, sips on his drink and inspects Yunho from his new position. The General is no less intimidating sitting down and Yunho tries not to fidget where he stands, unsure if he is meant to join the General or stand at attention.

‘Have you been well the past few days, Yunho?’ The General inquires.

Yunho flushes, remembering the night he arrived and their little welcoming party. He’d felt sore the next day until his Brigadier pushed him and the rest of the troops into intense exercises, fresh pain settling into his muscles along with exhaustion.

‘Yes, sir.’

‘Excellent. Shim tells me you’ve performed well in training, catching up to our standards here,’ Jaejoong says. ‘You’re a good soldier, I knew that when I saw you at that tiny base camp.’

‘Thank you, sir.’

‘And I know personally just how well you follow orders,’ Jaejoong smirks. ‘It pleases me greatly, so I’ve decided you are to become our pet.’

Any other soldier would probably become outraged or question Jaejoong’s statement, but the soldier just stands there and furrows his eyebrows in confusion, which the General finds adorable.

‘I’m not an unfair man, Yunho. If you can think of a reason not to be, now would be the time to speak up.’

There should be dozens of reasons, perfectly sane justifications and yet Yunho is stunned into silence, thoughts of ‘why me?’ running through his head.

‘If I refuse, sir?’

Jaejoong laughs, swirling his glass and then stops as though contemplating. ‘Well I cannot guarantee the others won’t pursue you, they are quite smitten already but I don’t think you’re foolish enough to decline our generous arrangement.’ 

Yunho feels actual fear run down his spine, these are four powerful men and the General is right, he’s not stupid enough to deny them anything.

‘What exactly is the arrangement, sir?’ Yunho questions.

‘You’re our whore, quite simply. We’ll take your body when we require it, but it’s decided that we’re not to overwork you. You’ll still have duties and training to attend and we have no desire to restrict you from those.’

Yunho reads between the lines- play nicely and we won’t rough you up too much, refuse and we can’t promise you anything.

‘That’s not really generous then, is it sir?’ Yunho finds himself blurting out and then tries not to flinch when the General stands and walks towards him.

‘What would you barter your body for, soldier?’ Jaejoong inquires, pulling the boy’s hips towards his own.

Yunho doesn’t know. He’s scared to fight, to die but what else does we have but a position within the army? He’s too prideful to ask for protection- to be kept from harm’s way- and he has no real desire for material things, there’s no use for them in a time of war. He’s not even sure that it’s his war anymore, so what is he risking life and limb for? A job in a nation drowning in poverty, a home when his own has been destroyed and food- the daily rations for one soldier could feed a family for a week. 

He doesn’t want to be kept like a whore in a harem, waiting on silk sheets to be useful though he knows there is little else he can do; he has no money, no status, no future and promotions can take years of service or heroic acts to obtain. Yunho supposes he should be thankful that he’s been blessed with a healthy body, a handsome face and that these men want him. He can’t deny a part of him did enjoy the experience, but what does he want in exchange?

‘What would you offer me?’ Yunho knows he’s being bold, that men like this take what they want and disregard it just as easily. Besides, to want for anything is not a soldier’s prerogative. The privileges that come with this offer are sucking their cocks and not being fucked up too badly- because really, what’s one more dead soldier?

The General laughs, releasing his hold on the soldier’s hips to capture his hands, drawing one to his lips, placing a gentle kiss on the knuckles. ‘Pleasure, perhaps? Even if you say you didn’t like what we did the other night, I’d know you’d be lying. You came so hard, soldier.’

Yunho begins to fight the General’s hold, trying to pull out of the strong grip on his wrists as he’s slammed against a wall. The man leaning in until his face is inches from the soldier, pinning Yunho’s hands to the wall, his eyes scrutinizing over his features and Yunho remembers belatedly not to fight a superior officer and forces himself to stay motionless.

‘Now, now- it takes a good man to be honest and admit he likes taking four men like a little bitch,’ Jaejoong chides. ‘But if you want me to break you down until you own up and then beg for it, I won’t mind,’ The General offers, licking his lips.

The soldier shudders in his hold and if the General didn’t know any better he might mistake the shiver of arousal for disgust. This soldier needs to be ordered, controlled and judging from that night is not adverse to their persuasions. If Yunho was truly repulsed it wouldn’t be pleasurable, but to Jaejoong half the fun is breaking the soldier’s pride, humiliating the boy.

The General has spent three years training war hounds and men are much the same. It’s not hard to mould a perfect pet out of a man like Yunho. All the foundations are already there- the soldier is dutiful, obedient and already aware of his status. Dogs respond best to a reward system; a little affection and soft praises and when Jaejoong had first seen Yunho in the training camp he knew the man would be much the same.

‘Take off your clothes,’ Jaejoong orders, stepping back from where he’d been pinning the soldier to the wall.

Yunho takes about one second of hesitating before he’s quickly divesting of his boots and uniform. The General steps closer to the soldier once more, sizing him up.

‘Hands and knees,’ Jaejoong barks out. ‘You are to take that position at all times unless otherwise ordered to. Now follow me,’ The General orders, relishing in watching Yunho kneel on all fours before walking briskly into the kitchen.

‘Stay,’ Jaejoong commands sternly, directing Yunho to kneel in a corner of the kitchen, pulling out pots and pans.

Yunho watches the General prepare various ingredients, including expensive cuts of meat from his spot on the cold floor and when the scent of frying onion and garlic reaches his nose his stomach rumbles loudly.

‘Soon, pet,’ Jaejoong soothes and minutes later he is serving up two bowls of thick stew, leading a crawling Yunho to sit on the rug beside the dining table where he sits.

Once Yunho is settled, Jaejoong unfolds a cloth napkin, placing it over Yunho’s lap before handing him a bowl. Yunho looks at the General expectantly before realising he’s not going to be given any utensils or meat by the look of his serve of stew.

‘Thank you, sir,’ He mumbles out, turning to blow on the soup in an effort to cool it before drinking it straight from the bowl. It tastes intensely good, so much so that Yunho doesn’t mind that he’s being treated like a dog- this is the best food he’s tasted in years.

‘Here,’ The General interrupts, holding out a chunk of meat with his chopsticks.

Yunho obliges, unable to resist the meat, eyes practically rolling with pleasure as he chews. The General laughs, patting his head and continues to intermittently feed the soldier pieces of meat and fresh vegetables throughout the meal. Yunho is soon full and so ridiculously joyous over the simple feeling, he gladly crawls after Jaejoong into the living room. He watches as the General tunes in a radio station, soft music filling the apartment as Jaejoong settles into the couch.

‘Come here, Yunho,’ Jaejoong calls, patting the cushion beside him.

Yunho doesn’t dare stand so he does his best to mount the couch from the floor, the white cloth soft under his knees. 

‘You may rest in my lap,’ The General says, Yunho moves forward, tucking his legs to the side and curling his upper body in the man’s lap, knowing full well it wasn’t a suggestion.

The General proceeds to pick up a book and read, hand resting in Yunho’s hair, playing with the strands. The soldier tenses when he feels the first brush down the naked skin of his back, anticipating something wholly sexual but the General continues to gently stroke his sides. He’s not sure how much time passes before the combination of a full belly and the soothing petting have him falling asleep and when he wakes the sun has fully disappeared, leaving the sky behind the curtain black.

Yunho risks rolling onto his back in Jaejoong’s lap, somewhat restless to get whatever the General is planning out of the way so he can sleep free of anxiety. 

‘Good nap, soldier?’ The General asks, gently smoothing stray locks of hair.

‘Yes, sir,’ Yunho whispers, closing his eyes against the soft touch. He doesn’t fully understand this game of hot and cold Jaejoong seems to be playing, the man is clearly determined to get what he wants at whatever measures but the affection is certainly easier to withstand than what may be to come.

The General shifts Yunho physically before standing, stretching stiff muscles and beckoning Yunho to move off the couch.

Yunho rests on all fours on the soft carpet, awaiting instructions. He holds perfectly still as Jaejoong runs cool hands over his back, fingertips trailing the bumps of his spine, delving into the roots of his hair and lifting his head up by the strands.

‘You are very pretty, my pet. Did you know that?’ Jaejoong asks, caressing his cheek and placing a soft kiss on the soldier’s lips. ‘I’ve wanted you for a long time, I even bought you a gift,’ And Yunho looks up to see a strip of dark green leather in the General’s hand. 

A collar, Yunho realises.

‘Do you want it, Yunho?’ And Yunho’s surprised to find that he does. 

‘Yes,’ He says before hanging his head in embarrassment.

‘I’m glad,’ Jaejoong says, cupping the soldier’s jaw, raising the boy’s head to make eye contact.

The General fastens the leather around Yunho’s neck, drawing it tight enough to rub slightly but not to irritate, removing the soldier’s dog tags and pocketing them. The weight feels foreign around his neck, a smooth ring pressing coolly against the dip between his clavicles, a small metallic disc clinking lightly when he turns his head.

‘Perfect,’ The General praises, his voice dripping with lust. ‘Follow me.’

Yunho crawls after the General into the master bedroom, a wide bed in the centre of the room, an intrinsically patterned rug beneath his hands and knees. The General shuts the door behind them and moves to stand in front of Yunho, shrugging his jacket off and throwing it atop the nearby dresser. He kicks off his boots and unzips his fly, pulling out his cock.

‘Get me hard, soldier,’ He orders, pulling the man’s face closer to his groin by the collar.

Yunho stares at the soft length directed at his face by Jaejoong’s hand before leaning forward to lick gently at the tip. The taste and smell of the man infiltrates his senses, the flesh strangely velvet beneath his tongue and Yunho can’t say he dislikes it. The General allows the soldier to place tentative licks over the sensitive skin for a few moments, Yunho clearly hesitant to take him in his mouth after the violent abuse of his throat the week before. The apprehension and fear in the soldier’s eyes are almost enough to get him hard, the power certainly sending him towards a straining erection but he quells it down. He wants the cadet to work for it.

‘Now soldier, I thought I told you to make me hard- clearly we need spend some time teaching you how to suck cock,’ The General sneers, stroking himself to full hardness right in front of the soldier’s face. 

The General stops his rhythm to unbutton his shirt, removing it and tossing it roughly to the side, shirtless except for his swinging dog tags. He walks to the bed and sits against the headboard, lifting his hips to shuck off his pants before settling back into the pillows.

‘Come here,’ He calls, voice husky with lust and Yunho crawls up onto the bed, up and over Jaejoong’s lower body.

The General knows this is the best position for the soldier to take his dick down his throat, giving Yunho control of the pace and the depth, the angle allowing him to surreptitiously slide in deeper.

‘Had you done this before last week, Yunho?’ Jaejoong asks and watches the soldier shake his head shyly. ‘What about sex?’ The General inquires and once again Yunho shakes his head, he knows the boy is young- only a couple of years older than the Brigadier- but he’s still a little surprised by the answer. 

‘Not even with a woman?’ 

‘S-sort of,’ And Yunho blushes, remembering the whore he’d been given for his coming of age- unable to bring himself to do anything but squeeze his eyes tightly shut wanting to be anywhere else whilst she tugged him off, sharp nails scratching his skin.

The General makes a brief noise of understanding, pulling the boy closer.

‘Use your mouth, plenty of saliva. Not too much teeth,’ He instructs, guiding Yunho’s head down. ‘Except on Yoochun, he likes it.’

Yunho takes the General’s dick halfway, trying not to cough when the head presses against the roof of his mouth, tickling his palette. He can feel the veins pulsing along his tongue and he pulls back, lips closing around the crown, sucking lightly. The texture is unbelievably soft, the taste of sweat and musk stronger than when he had licked at the flesh before. He rests his hands on the General’s hips, not daring to touch more than allowed and laves his tongue over the head, dragging it up the slit and lapping at the fluid gathered there. The flavour is unique and Yunho finds himself sucking harder and repeating the action, trying to get more of a taste.

The General groans, watching the soldier take him in further. He knows the boy is learning- experimenting- but seeing those lips stretched wide and feeling the throat constrict over him as Yunho swallowed his precum invokes a strange desire in him to split those lips open with a strong smack and watch his cock push into his bloodied mouth. 

He distracts himself by fiddling with the leather of the collar, the green standing out against the smooth, tanned skin and Jaejoong is glad he had it made right after the first time he spotted the soldier, his name and that of his friends engraved on the slim gold disc. 

A few minutes pass and suddenly Jaejoong feels he has already reached his limit, he twists his hand in Yunho’s hair, pulling him off and taking his own cock into his other hand, tugging quickly.

‘Close your eyes,’ He advises and Yunho shuts them just moments before he feels warmth splattering over his face, cum covering his cheeks, dribbling down cheekbones before another shot lands directly over his mouth.

The General releases his hold on the soldier’s head and leans back panting harshly, watching the boy run his tongue over his lips, licking them clean and blinking his eyes open carefully.

When Jaejoong regains his composure he passes the soldier tissues from the bedside table, letting the soldier wipe his face clean before directing Yunho to lie in his spot, propped up against the headboard. The soldier sits, drawing his legs up to cover his exposed genitals, spurring the General to yank the boy’s legs down by the ankles.

‘Touch yourself,’ Jaejoong orders, moving to rest in the centre of the bed, a prime viewing spot.

The soldier glances up at his officer; eyes wide and cheeks flushed before he looks away and begins stroking himself. His pace is jittery, hand shaking, unable to properly grasp his length- the scolding look on his General’s face making him try harder. He can taste traces of the man’s cum in his mouth and finds himself becoming firm at the thought, palming his growing erection faster.

The General leans over his body, pressing a cool tube against his chest.

‘Prep yourself,’ He instructs.

The General’s expression is stern but Yunho still finds himself hesitating, his whole body heating up at the thought of performing such a humiliating task.

‘Do it or I take you raw, soldier,’ Jaejoong advises, his eyes cold.

The soldier blushes before moving to quickly cover his shaking hand with lubricant, it’s messy and drips over his abdomen as he warms it, rubbing the cool liquid between his digits. Yunho reluctantly moves to spread his legs wider, planting his feet for more leverage and bites his lip as pushes the first finger into his body. There’s no part of him that wants to do this- to give in so easily and be humiliated so thoroughly by Jaejoong- and the sensation is uncomfortable, his passage tight, it feels as though his body wants to both pull him in and expel the intrusion. 

He can’t bring himself to look at his officer as he adds another digit, quickly deciding it’s best to just get it over with. The stretch is difficult, his body fighting against it and there’s not enough leverage for Yunho to sink himself deeper so he turns to rest on his knees, burying his face in the pillow in embarrassment as he moves his hand back to his ass, continuing to fuck himself with his fingers.

Yunho looks amazing bent over, spreading himself open and every part of the General twitches to replace that touch with his own hand and tongue. He strokes his growing erection leisurely as the soldier adds a third finger, his muffled cry into the pillow making him harder. Even if Yunho doesn’t know the basics of pleasuring others he makes for a wonderful show, the General decides.

Jaejoong moves towards the boy, crawling over the bent body and placing a kiss on each taut shoulder before roughly shoving his own finger into the mix, guiding Yunho’s own to curl downwards. The soldier beneath him whimpers and startles as the digits collectively rub against the spot, making him writhe and the General pulls out, taking Yunho’s hand with him.

‘Enough,’ Jaejoong says, his voice coming out low and hoarse.

The soldier remains in his position, panting harshly. He’s wholly non-resistant when the General pulls at his waist, flipping him onto his back, Yunho’s damp skin sticking to the sheets on contact. His eyes meet with his officer’s, the man’s body covering his own, dog tags dangling and making contact with his chest, the metal warm from the General’s skin. His General looks a little less composed than he normally does but somehow even more attractive; his hair dishevelled, damp with sweat and sticking to his face, his pale skin flushed pink, eyes dark with lust and his mouth twisting into a kind of feral grin as he shoves his way roughly inside Yunho.

Jaejoong pulls out to push the soldier’s knees up, over his head before ramming back in. He can feel the boy clutch at his shoulders, doing his best to hang on for the ride as he thrusts at a brutal pace, burying his cock deeper each time. He grips at the soldier’s ass, hands digging into the flesh as he raises the boy’s hips higher, the angle causing the cadet to moan like a whore. 

The General presses messy kisses all over Yunho’s throat, letting his tongue slide over and under the leather, pulling at the strip with his teeth. The soldier is gasping for air, bucking beneath him and Jaejoong knows he won’t be able to last much longer. He fucks Yunho wildly; his movements erratic and he can hear his flesh connecting with the soldier’s, balls pressing against Yunho’s ass with every strong thrust.

He bites down on a patch of skin around the collar and the soldier thrashes, wrapping his legs around Jaejoong’s shoulders- effectively trapping him there- and unconsciously clenches impossibly tighter around the General’s length.

Jaejoong’s orgasm crashes through him so hard he barely manages to push himself up, getting a firm grip on Yunho’s cock and scarcely even pulling before the soldier is coming too. Yunho contracts around him, his whole body shaking with pleasure as Jaejoong rides out the last of his climax, pulsing out the final bursts of cum inside Yunho. 

Yunho lies limply beneath him, arms and legs sprawled out, seemingly unperturbed by Jaejoong’s cock still nestled deeply within him, his own cum coating his stomach wetly. The General shifts slightly, leaning over to pull at the bedside drawer and leaning back to nuzzle the soldier’s chest, leaving a large red love bite on the left pectoral.

Yunho feels Jaejoong pull out before he feels something foreign pushed back inside him. The object feels fairly short in length, cool and possibly metallic with a rounded head narrowing before the end flares out, snugly pressing against the base of his ass. 

‘You did well, pet,’ The General praises and Yunho questions when he actually formally agreed to play their game, not that it makes any difference, he’s already accepted his position in life.

He waits for the General to continue, to move whatever is lodged inside his ass but he simply exits the room, returning and throwing the soldier’s uniform and a wet towel on the bed. Jaejoong turns to pull on his own uniform, leaving the shirt slightly unbuttoned and foregoing his jacket, slipping his feet into his boots, lacing them with an efficient ease. 

When Yunho is done dressing his officer stands before him, smoothing his shirt down and flicking the fastening on the collar open, pulling it off and returning Yunho’s dog tags around his neck. 

‘We’ll keep this for play time,’ The General asserts, placing the collar in a velvet box and back inside the bedside table drawer.

Yunho follows his General back through the dark and quiet halls, their steps echoing loudly as he’s marched back down to the lower levels. The soldier has no grasp on the time that has passed but judging from the emptiness of the halls there’s only a few hours till dawn.

‘You’ll be staying in Shim’s quarters from now on. Don’t worry- I’m certain he’ll make sure none of your fellow cadets will suspect any favouritism,’ Jaejoong laughs and fastens his step, stopping occasionally to watch the soldier struggle to keep up, his stance awkward with the toy shifting inside him.

When they turn down the Brigadier’s hallway, the General leans over to pat Yunho’s backside.

‘That is going to stay inside you until one of us removes it, you understand? So if I were you, I’d make myself look mighty tempting in the morning before drill practice,’ The General says smiling, knocking quietly on the Brigadier’s door.

Yunho nods quickly, visibly gulping as the door opens, revealing a shirtless and very pissed-off Changmin.

‘You’re going to have a bunkmate, Shim,’ Jaejoong states, ushering a stiff Yunho through the door.

‘Yeah, I figured that when you had his stuff moved in earlier,’ Changmin says, watching the soldier stand awkwardly in the middle of his room.

‘We had a few minor issues to straighten out, sorry for the late interruption,’ Jaejoong winks mischievously. ‘Rest well, boys,’ The General calls over his shoulder as he leaves.

If Changmin suspects anything he doesn’t say so, just watches as Yunho undresses, wobbles over to his bed and collapses on it. His body is so sore, training was rough and somehow the time with Jaejoong even more strenuous and now he can’t even bare to move let alone plan to seduce the Brigadier into removing this toy from his ass. 

Yunho senses Changmin standing over the bed just seconds before he feels the man tug at his body, rolling him onto his back so that his face is no longer buried in the pillow and he winces loudly as the plug shifts, prodding into him. The Brigadier is quiet for a moment before letting out a light chuckle, fingers tracing the hickey on his chest before covering his naked body with a blanket, smoothing back the hair on his forehead and planting a kiss there.

‘Goodnight, pet.’

‘Goodnight, sir,’ Yunho mumbles back.


	5. Up In Our Bedroom, After the War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe if Changmin hadn’t been so stubborn they would have been fighting on the winning side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT: This is actually a friend from vaguelynormal posting these. He let me use his ao3 account to transfer his fics from other pages to here, so they wouldnt get lost, since i couldnt convince him to do it himself lol. 
> 
> So yeah! Originally created on June 25 of 2011

The soldier falls to the ground, wheezing out blood as the blade is withdrawn from his stomach where it had sliced him open, his intestines spilling outwards onto the marsh, blending with the mud. Yunho watches as the man’s eyes close, his body still before he turns to survey the field.

He’s the last soldier left standing and he’s barely holding up. If he doesn’t bleed out from the deep tear in his thigh or pass out from the bullet stuck in his right shoulder he’ll be lucky not to join the bodies littering the ground. He moves quickly, abandoning his ammunition- he’d lost his gun a long time ago, shortly after losing his horse. He tosses away his helmet and his long blade, his movements too slow to be stifled further by excess weight as he tries to balance his way over the mountains of bodies, feeling them crush beneath him. He almost falls, sliding his way through congealed blood, turning men wearing uniforms like his own, searching desperately for that one face that’s been beside him for the past six months.

The tanks are rumbling off in the distance- retreating, Yunho thinks bitterly- even though they had been of no use in the marshland, unable to travel through the mud without sinking. The white flag had been raised over an hour ago but Yunho couldn’t bring himself to stop fighting, to surrender after all he’d been trained to do. He’d rather die, but here he was still breathing when it seemed like the one person he wanted to fight for was dead.

He can hear the horses coming nearer- the victory party- coming to collect their wounded, pilfer anything of worth and probably capture their last remaining enemy but Yunho doesn’t care. He walks faster, his throat beginning to catch and tears brimming in his eyes as despair begins to settle in.

‘Changmin,’ Yunho calls out, half-sobbing.

The Brigadier had to be here somewhere, even just his body although Yunho knew from sparring that the man would not be easily taken down. When the General and two Lieutenant Generals had left, Changmin had been the one to console Yunho. In his anguish Changmin had comforted the soldier all through the night and kept him distracted throughout the day with exhausting training. 

The soldier tries not to think of his last argument with the General but the memories come flooding back in, adding to his despair.

Jaejoong had tried to convince Yunho to leave the army- to desert the cause and join the other side and truthfully, Yunho had no loyalties to this particular army but he had deep loyalty towards Changmin and he knew the Brigadier would never leave. Changmin had been born into the military; his father ranking higher than Jaejoong’s before his retirement and Changmin would never betray the cause- it was too deeply ingrained within him. 

‘They’re going to kill everyone with their reckless war, Yunho. They don’t plan on winning this with the deaths of just two regiments,’ Jaejoong had yelled.

‘It’s war, sir. Losses are expected on both sides,’ Yunho had accepted dying a long time ago. 

Yunho had watched as the General paced back and forth, pulling at his own hair and letting out exasperated shouts of frustration. 

‘Why do you have to leave?’ Yunho asked quietly, head down.

Jaejoong stops pacing and turns to cup the soldier’s face in his hands, staring intensely. Yunho is surprised to see that the man has tears in his eyes.

‘They’re attacking our home- Yoochun’s, Junsu’s and my village. Just to rape the land for resources we no longer need, just because they’re powerful enough to do it,’ Jaejoong says crying. 

‘It’s hard enough to watch them do it to other towns, but these are our families, our friends who will suffer- who will be sold as slaves and whores as the spoils of war. It’s our houses and churches that will be burnt to the ground just for an advantage. I can’t let that happen, Yunho.’

Yunho had watched as they begged Changmin to understand, to come with them but he flatly refused, telling them to leave before he notified the higher ups about the insurgents in their midst. 

And Yunho had stayed, sadness, loss and something close to love stirring in his heart. The sex alternated between insanely cold and violent -leaving Yunho to curl in on himself, alone- and oddly tender, Changmin holding him impossibly close at night. But it couldn’t fill the gap- they both felt lonely and lost without the three men.

Yunho can’t help but think if the men had been fighting by their side, they’d all have made it out of this war alive. 

He picks through the bodies, most of them dead or dying- already unconscious- his own wounds restricting his movements, his right arm hanging limply by his side. If they’d stayed maybe their side would have won- the loss of three high ranking officers had damaged morale and the General had left with all their battle plans, Jaejoong without a doubt the mastermind in staging this battle on such unsteady ground- the type of land only locals would fight well upon.

The enemy had certainly grown in number, the villagers taking arms with anything they had. Men, women, elderly and children fighting with tools to protect their homes and certainly there had been great losses but here, in this battle of men trained by Jaejoong’s hand, people spurred on by their growing allies and worthy cause had won. 

Yunho’s army had surrendered after four hours of fighting- they’d lost everything except for the war machines, machines that couldn’t even enter the battle ground and all their horses had been brought down within the first hour. They’d scrambled for purchase on muddy ground, fighting hand to hand, their combatants- at ease with the soft ground- had the advantage and they had been slaughtered all too easily.

Maybe if Changmin hadn’t been so stubborn they would have been fighting on the winning side but Yunho can’t worry about it now, he can’t lose Changmin. Tears pour down his face as he scrambles his way over bodies, calling out. He knows if he finds the Brigadier alive and conscious he’ll be scolded for crying but he can’t bring himself to stop.

The horses are getting louder as Yunho pulls a body out the way, trying to see the face wearing the colours of his army, his heart races when he spies familiar insignia on the arm. He rushes to shift another body to find his Brigadier underneath and Yunho’s heart almost stops when he finds the man still breathing. Changmin’s leg is trapped beneath a fallen horse and Yunho desperately tries to push it off, using his shoulder as a bolster, almost blacking out from the pain and exertion- lifting the carcass just enough to slide the leg out. 

The soldier drags Changmin’s body out of the pile and cradles it in his arms, he can’t see any fatal wounds but the Brigadier won’t wake up and Yunho doesn’t know what kind of damage he has acquired there, being crushed underfoot. 

‘Changmin, Changmin please,’ Yunho sobs, tears falling from his face onto his officer, smearing the dried blood and dirt.

He’s not aware that he’s being surrounded by the riders or ordered to stand down; he’s listening desperately for his Brigadier’s breaths- in, out, in out. Suddenly he’s being pulled away, a soldier striking him in the nose with the butt of his rifle when he crawls back towards Changmin’s body and he’s held down physically, a knife to his throat.

‘Don’t kill him,’ Yunho hears a familiar voice order and the knife is gone, his hands wrenched behind his back and bound as he kneels in the dirt and blood. A rider dismounts and inspects the Brigadier’s body, checking the pulse. 

‘He’s alive, but barely,’ He hears the man he recognises as Yoochun say.

Yoochun moves to check on Yunho, lifts his head to make eye contact but Yunho can’t bear to drag his eyes from Changmin, watching like a hawk for the rise and fall of his chest.

‘We’ll take them with us,’ The General orders, ‘Any survivors, alert the med team. Anything valuable, take it with you. Don’t feel bad about taking from the dead- wedding rings, gold teeth, weaponry- take it all, they’d have done it to you and you’re going to need money to rebuild.’

The men move out, releasing Yunho into Yoochun’s hold to begin methodically scanning the bodies. Yunho immediately breaks free from Yoochun to crawl back to his Brigadier, falling because of his bound arms but determined to reach the man. He feels Yoochun pull him upright by his arms, wincing as the strain on his injured shoulder intensifies and suddenly the ropes are cut, his arms swinging free, wrapping around Changmin’s body protectively. 

The General dismounts and moves over the bodies towards Yunho.

‘Yunho, it’s over. Let’s get you fixed up- Changmin too,’ Jaejoong soothes, gently prying the soldier’s hands from the Brigadier’s shirt.

Yoochun and Junsu gently lift Changmin onto a carrier, brushing off other soldiers who offer to take the wounded man for them and begin trekking to drier land where a vehicle waits. Yunho cries harder at the separation, stretching his arms out wanting to follow them.

‘Shh, you’ll be okay,’ The General lifts the soldier up off the ground and places the man on his horse sidesaddle before mounting, holding Yunho’s slack body carefully on the steed as he rides home.

\--

Yunho slips in and out of consciousness. He’s aware he’s behind enemy lines and he’s also aware that they’re supposedly no longer enemies. He feels an intense pain in his shoulder, at times waking him from his deep sleep, his own screaming foreign to his ears. He hears Junsu singing him soft songs in a language he doesn’t know or is too incoherent to understand and at times Yunho thinks he hears Yoochun and Jaejoong join in. Sometimes he’s simply haunted by the sound of gunshots, feeling the spray of bullets enter his skin, the scent of brain matter flooding his nose, clogging his senses. 

Sometimes, he dreams of Changmin.

Changmin calling to him in an empty field, holding out his hand as his hair shines in the sun, smiling brightly. Changmin lifeless and unmoving, his skin pale and eyes glassy, his whole body drenched in blood. Many times when Yunho dreams of Changmin, the man is dying and when Yunho tries to say all the things he’s ever wanted to, no words come out, just a static silence.

When Yunho does wake up- finally lucid- it’s to a pretty young woman changing the dressing on his thigh, the soldier glimpsing at a long line of thick, black stitches. The woman startles slightly but continues when the solider says nothing, just lays still.

Eventually Jaejoong makes an appearance, he looks a lot worse for wear- like he hasn’t been sleeping whilst Yunho has done nothing but.

‘How are you feeling?’ He asks, resting his hand over the soldier’s on the bed.

‘Fine, sir. Is-is the Brigadier-‘ Yunho chokes, can barely stand the thought of a life without his officer.

‘He’s fine, recovered a lot faster than you. He took a few blows to the head and his leg had some nerve damage but he’s more than okay, just…stubborn.’

‘Can I see him?’ Yunho asks quietly.

‘That’s difficult, Yunho. Changmin is resisting, he won’t talk to us- he doesn’t want to accept that the war is over,’ The General says. ‘Do you, Yunho?’

Yunho thinks about it for a moment. He thinks about the lies-propaganda spread throughout the army, turning men to monsters- he thinks about his own losses of his family and friends, the poverty caused by it all. He thinks about the wreckage out there on the battlefield: the lives lost on both sides, their blood spilt just the same. Truthfully he’ll be glad to be over with it all.

‘I don’t think there are any men left to fight it, sir,’ Yunho answers.

The General laughs, ‘Yes, well that may be the case. You don’t have to call me sir anymore then, Yunho. You’re no longer a soldier.’

‘Okay,’ Yunho replies, beginning to feel sleepy again.

‘Another week and you can get those stitches out. You really worried us, losing so much blood like that,’ Jaejoong says, taking a seat beside Yunho as the man falls back to sleep.

\--

Changmin wakes a few hours after his arrival in the med bay with a splitting headache and little recollection of how he got there. He pulls out the IV, shifting to sit upright though his head spins from the action. When an officer wearing the enemy uniform pulls back the curtain surrounding his bed, Changmin instinctively reaches for his knife. He finds it gone, along with his own uniform and medallions- grave robbers, Changmin thinks bitterly.

He’s more than a little bit outraged when Jaejoong comes into the room and tells him that the war is over. His side has surrendered and signed a treaty; their army will be dissolved. The General is trying to put it gently but it burns Changmin all the same, the bitter sting of betrayal, loss, the hurt of loneliness when his senior officers – his friends- left him. To give in is a weakness Changmin was not taught to allow and the defeat weighs heavily inside him, shame boiling in his gut until he seethes with hatred.

He’s shown to a room; clean like the barracks, cold, a single cot bed and open bathroom. There’s no mistaking the room for anything but a holding cell- a prison. The Brigadier refuses to eat, to cooperate- instead he spits out hateful slurs that have Jaejoong back handing him repeatedly. 

As he’s sleeping on the cold floor one morning, half-delirious from hunger he sees a soldier kneel down next to his form. He lashes out with the last of his strength, kicking the soldier in the ribs and jumping on top of the wheezing boy, throwing punches as strong as he can muster, sometimes hitting the concrete floor instead. He’s quickly pulled off, Yoochun striking him a blow to his head, his world turning black as he watches Junsu cradle the boy on the floor so tenderly. He thinks briefly before he blacks out that he has never seen these men be so caring towards another person.

When he wakes again he finds himself strapped to a bed, an IV in his arm and Jaejoong standing over him.

‘You’re very lucky we’re not executing you after that little episode,’ The General warns, his tone filled with underlying anger. 

‘You re-opened his stitches and he doesn’t deserve that from you, not after he risked his life to drag your sorry ass to safety. We wouldn’t have found you for another week buried underneath that pile of bodies, you owe him your life- at least make sure you do survive to repay him,’ Jaejoong taps at his IV as Changmin tries to wrap his head around the information.

‘Yunho?’ He grunts out, throat dry.

‘Yes, Yunho. You’d think you would stop thinking about how treacherous we are for a second to worry about your lover. You were all he was worried about.’

‘He made it?’ Changmin can’t help the disbelief that trickles into his voice.

‘Yes, you two are the only survivors but he has severe injuries. I knew we shouldn’t have let him see you, but he insisted,’ Jaejoong says sounding exasperated and Changmin can tell Yunho’s health is wearing on the General’s last nerve.

The Brigadier feels guilty for not thinking of Yunho sooner, for immediately suspecting that he had either died or returned to camp whilst he had been captured. Had he spared only a moment of pride to ask the General, he doubts the man would have lied about the soldier but he no longer trusts in the officers. There are many extreme lengths men will go to in war to extract information and how can he have faith in men who have already deceived and deserted him?

And now it seems Yunho has forsaken him to join their side. He knew when the three officers left there were gaps he couldn’t fill, that he wasn’t enough for the soldier, but this blow hurts more than any received in battle. He feels hot tears surfacing and clamps his mouth shut in an effort to hold them off, his throat aches as he’s wracked with grief at the loss of his lover and friend. It would have been better if he had died, the direct loss far easier to mourn than healing the wound of betrayal, Changmin thinks.

The General leaves him alone with his grief, the Brigadier left unable to move and wipe the tears from his own face.

\--

A few days later Yunho visits the Brigadier, he’s sporting a black eye and his lower lip is slightly swollen but he smiles his brightest at Changmin. The man is still tied down on the bed and his hand twitches in the leather restraints when Yunho goes to hold it, yet the soldier doesn’t let go. 

‘You really should eat, I brought you some broth,’ Yunho says, winding the bed up until Changmin is in a sitting position.

Changmin doesn’t say anything but he still refuses to open his mouth when Yunho holds a spoon up for him. He won’t make eye contact, even as the man strokes his cheeks and brushes the hair out of his eyes.

‘You have to let go, Changmin,’ He sighs. ‘The war is over, there are no sides left to take.’

Yunho forces the Brigadier’s jaw open, tilting his head back and trickling the warm, salty fluid down his throat, giving him no choice but to swallow. It’s undignified and Changmin can’t fathom where his soldier got the nerve to be so disrespectful with him. He suspects everything has changed, he’s no longer the man’s superior but he didn’t think Yunho would be so quick to belittle him, so easily corrupted by his new allies.

‘Let go, Changmin. All the times I stayed when we were together, I never asked for much but I need you. I need you to be strong and fearless where I’m not,’ Yunho says quietly, his eyes on their joined hands. 

‘You- You all made me give up my pride as a man to be with you. I’m asking you to give in a little now. I need all of you. If this war has taught us anything, it’s that all the things we are, we are together,’ Yunho says before standing, leaving the med bay.

The next day Yunho spends with Jaejoong, the General taking a day off from his duties. Jaejoong accompanies Yunho to the med bay where he has the stitches from his shoulder removed before cooking up a feast for Yunho, Junsu and Yoochun. The meal and companionship serve to comfort the soldier and Yunho is grateful but he still misses Changmin. They pass the afternoon playing cards, Yunho’s head resting on Yoochun’s lap, enjoying the way the men sing along to the radio in harmony.

Two weeks later, Changmin finds himself being hauled out of his cell by Jaejoong. He’d been moved out of the med bay and back into his room the day after he started eating but no one has visited him since that time with Yunho. He’s thought a lot about the soldier’s words; he’s had nothing else to do locked up. He can’t deny he still wants Yunho, a part of him loves the man but a large part of him feels too stubborn to move on, to forgive the other officers. 

Jaejoong pulls him roughly by the arm into a hallway, opening a door to a suite that is painted a deep red. Rich tapestries hang on the walls and cover the floor- it’s vastly different from the cold, barren barracks and the General’s minimalistic apartment back at base- the colours and culture vibrant and exotic. The whole apartment screams of old wealth and a deep culture but Changmin barely has time to glance at it as he’s thrown onto the floor of a bedroom.

The walls are a deep royal blue, murals painted intricately over the entire expanse of the wide ceiling. The carpet is thick and plush, the colour of blood and Changmin’s knees sink into it where he crouches. A large bed takes up most of the room, the frame carved from deep mahogany and with wide enough birth to lay seven men with ease. 

In the centre of the bed, panting heavily is his Yunho, bent over on his hands and knees as Yoochun takes him from behind. Each thrust sending him forward where the soldier mouths at Junsu’s cock, the man smoothing Yunho’s hair back, gently guiding Yunho to take his erection back in his mouth. 

The General pushes a familiar strip of leather into his hand and Changmin almost smiles at the sight of the dark green collar.

‘This is your last chance, Changmin. The war is over- you can choose to relive every second of it or you can choose to be free with us,’ The man says quietly, removing his own clothes and joining the others on the bed.

Changmin watches as Yoochun spends himself inside Yunho, pulling out to lift the man up, turning him to rest against his chest as Jaejoong and Junsu begin an assault on Yunho’s legs with their mouths. Yunho wriggles in their hold as the tongues and teeth near his crotch, whining loudly as Yoochun scratches at his chest, nails running over his nipples. Yunho looks up to see Changmin standing at the foot of the bed, his eyes calling out to him, dripping with lust and his mouth watering as he longs for his Brigadier to touch him. He reaches a hand out towards him and Changmin finds himself crawling onto the bed into Yunho’s arms, crushing the man against his body. There are tears in his eyes when he pulls back, hand brushing over the long scar on Yunho’s thigh, tracing the bumps caused by the stitches running alongside.

Junsu is pulling off his shirt, soothing hands over his back whilst Jaejoong presses the collar back into his hand.

‘Do you really want this?’ Changmin asks, his hands hesitating.

‘Yes, I need it- please,’ Yunho begs, bearing his neck to allow the collar to be placed on him.

Changmin fumbles a few times with the clasp; Jaejoong had always been the one to collar Yunho and Changmin is unsure if he’s fastened it too tight. He presses a kiss against the tag that reads his name, flashing brightly as though written in bold amongst the others.

Changmin switches with Yoochun, content to hold Yunho closely to his chest, hiding tears in the man’s shoulder when he finds another scar. Yunho can feel Changmin lick at the mark on his shoulder just as Junsu lifts his legs and thrusts home hard. He cries out, back arching, but he’s soon muffled by Jaejoong straddling his torso, cock sliding down his throat so fast he doesn’t have time to gag. He does his best to suck on the man, trying not to bite down when Junsu rams in particularly harsh. 

Yunho can feel Changmin’s erection, pressing against his back through the cloth of his pants. He wants to run his hand over the length but he’s too busy gripping onto the man’s biceps as Jaejoong fucks his face, Junsu’s thrusts rocking his whole body. Jaejoong pulses in his mouth and releases his load, riding out his orgasm as Yunho desperately tries to swallow the fluid flooding his throat.

‘Good pet,’ Jaejoong praises, pulling out of his mouth to lie on his back next to Yoochun. 

Junsu yanks Yunho upwards to sit on his lap, the soldier immediately bouncing on the officer’s lap. Yunho arches his back with the next roll of his hips and almost topples backward as he’s overcome with pleasure, Changmin catching him just in time. They all glance over to see Yoochun with his legs spread, cock leaking in his hand and Jaejoong’s fingers pumping in an out of his hole. 

The sight has Junsu coming, snapping his hips faster and faster until he’s filled the boy up, cum sliding down the soldier’s straining thighs. Junsu pulls out and shimmies down to take Yunho in his mouth, his hand twists at the base as he sucks at the crown, tongue running beneath the thick ridge of flesh. 

‘Enough, Junsu,’ Changmin barks out, he’s rock hard and damned if it isn’t his turn yet.

Junsu moves away, laughing at Yunho’s anguished expression over the loss.

Changmin pushes Yunho forward, the soldier quickly balancing on his hands and knees whilst Changmin discards his pants. He’s about to plunge into Yunho, hands on the man’s hips, when Jaejoong calls to them.

‘Come here, Yunho,’ He orders and Yunho obeys, crawling toward the General. ‘Yoochun wants you to fuck him.’

The General guides Yunho over Yoochun’s body, reaching down to slick up his cock and guide him towards the man’s entrance. Changmin’s in no mood for hesitating, so he lines up and shoves in, the force propelling Yunho into Yoochun. Both men groan loudly at the stretch, Yunho overwhelmed by the intense heat surrounding and gripping at his length, the mere thought of being allowed inside his officer already has him teetering over the edge.

Changmin’s movements are unerringly accurate, each thrust rendering Yunho inarticulate with pleasure, the man burying his cock impossibly deep. Yoochun pulls him down roughly for a kiss, teeth tugging and biting at the plump flesh of his bottom lip, tongues colliding. His upper body collapses under Yoochun’s grip, crushing the man beneath him until he can feel Yoochun’s cock rubbing against his stomach, hot spurts coating his abdomen as the man twitches in climax. 

Yunho’s worried he’ll come before Changmin is done with him and tries to wrap a hand around the base of his dick, cutting off his pending release but Changmin grips his hands, pinning them to the bed. The man thrusts forward with brutal force, each shove stretching Yunho open with an intense burn, the friction almost excruciating. He feels hot heat burst deep inside him and he moans, pushing back against the Brigadier’s cock, wanting to feel more. 

He feels warmth on his body, Jaejoong and Junsu tugging themselves off beside him, marking him with their cum, decorating the side of his face and chest. Changmin moves back to smear the last string of cum connecting his cock to Yunho’s hole over the man’s ass, rubbing the head over the curve and Yunho feels his own release exploding, spilling out onto the bed and over Yoochun’s open thighs. 

His body shakes as he’s maneuvered to lie down, squashed but sated beneath the four bodies. Yunho closes his eyes, sleepy, but he can feel the men press soft kisses, whispering gratitude against his skin and he can’t help but smile in their embrace. There’s no place he’d rather be.

The war is over, and they are just beginning.


End file.
